A Regular Thing
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: He had been watching her for mouths ever year now. He wanted her, had to have her. But would the Ice Prince get his hellcat?


He had watched her for month's even years now. His cloudy gray eyes like steel, they burned through her clothing. She turned around and watched the crowd; the red headed girl could feel the eyes burning into her back. Biting her lips she shook her head as if to shake off the feeling she had been having for weeks. He sniffed and hid around the pillar, there he found himself face to face with Pansy. Her dark eyes and hair wasn't what he wanted. "Draco" Pansy's voice purred bringing him out of his lustful day dreams. "What?" he asked bluntly. She puffed out her lower lip in a horrible attempt to mock a hurt face. "Aw sweet heart, I just want whatever it is you want" her fingers slipped up his robes and found his chest. Draco A. Malfoy glared at the girl, causing her to stop. "Don't touch me" he hissed before leaving her in a wave of emotions. Jamming his hand into his pockets, Draco took off towards an empty classroom. First he needed to get off and fast; secondly he wanted to get away from Pansy. In the last year and a half she had become a great annoyance to him. It was around the time, that the little red headed minx haunted his dreams. He slipped into a classroom and locked the door. After casting a bunch of other spells he leaned against the cool wall. Closing his eyes, Draco whispered her name. His hands touched himself and he found himself swimming in yet another lustful daydream.

Suddenly Draco was on top of the red head, his eyes taking in every freckle on her body. Her soft doe like eyes staring up at him in lust. He moaned as he up zipped his pants. By this time he was standing at full attention and aching for her. He was too busy to here the click of the lock and opening of the door. Her eyes caught him with his pants down, literally. She shut the door quietly and listened in on boy's fantasy. "Ginny" he moaned as his hand wrapped its self around his member. Her red eyebrow rose gracefully and she smirked. Like a church mouse she found her way on her knees before him. Finally his fingers let go and she took her turn. Her mouth opened to take him in. His eyes shot open at the heat sensation on his member. Eye clouded with lust made out the red hair and freckles. Her tongue teased him as he buried his fingers in her long locks. "Gin" he breathed out and she kissed her way up to his waist. Her fingers set to work unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. "Why?" he asked before silenced by her lips. The kiss jolted through both parties and it turned them into fourth year scrambling around in the broom closet. "Don't ruin it, Please Draco" she whispered to him. Her fingers toyed with his sex while she enjoyed his breath catching in his throat. No man, not even the great Potter, was able to get her to come. She knew he had been watching her, the eye contact, and the smell of him behind her in the hall. Yes, she knew and she allowed it to continue. The excitement of it all made her knickers wet for him. His tongue slipped into her mouth while he toyed with the large swells under her shirt. "This needs to go" he half growled. Tearing at the buttons he removed the oppressing garment to find a green and black lace bra. "Supporting Slytherin Wea- Ginny?" he said correcting himself. In the manor they could be caught now, it required first names. "Only in the classroom apparently" she joked. Her laugh rang out and he took his turn with her neck. She tossed her head back before he tried to slip underwear off. His fingers found no garment. He looked at her with the usual Malfoy smirk. "Please this did you?" he asked against one bra bond breast. "You could ah.. say that" she said.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her. She gave him a coy smile and licked her lips. Smirking, he kissed her as his member entered her. Her body tightened around him. "You feel amazing" he said into her ear. Her finger nails dug into his back and dragged themselves upward. "Don't stop" she begged. Her creamy white legs wrapped around his waist. "I don't plan on it my little lamb" he said. Thrusting in and out the pair found a rhythm that suited them. They rocked and kissed before climaxing together. Her chest rose and fell rapidly while he listened. Her heart fluttered like a humming bird and slowed after a while. He kept his head on her chest for as long as she allowed it. The feelings pooling in her lower torso screamed for her to stay for round two. For now she had the time, for she knew her legs would turn into jello with the first pressure of her weight on them. "Ginny" he cooed softly. His eyes looked into her chocolate brown ones. Freckles dusted her cheeks and nose. Her lips perfect and pink. Ginny's skin was now flustered with the heat of their quickie, her eyes still glazed over in lust. He wanted to remember this, savor it if you will. He didn't know if this would be the only time this kind of thing happened. She lifted herself off the desk and pulled her shirt back on; he watched her fix the popped buttons and smoothed her skirt and hair. "What was that?" he finally asked the burning question. She sniffed and looked at him, her eyes finally coming out of their lustful sights. His chest was bear and the famous blonde locks slightly askew. "What do you want it to be?" she asked softly. Her eyes never left him, even when he laughed at her remark. "A regular thing" he finally said, the red head smiled softly. "Then that is what this is" before pressing once last kiss to his lips. "I'll see you around Draco" she let each word drip with lust. Winking she left the room and returned to her world of Gold and Maroon. After minutes or two he left into his world of darkness. Yes, this would be a regular thing he mused to himself softly.


End file.
